


who dares cut the devil down?

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bickering, Carmilla Countdown, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Crime Fighting, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Heroism, Journalism, Love Triangles, Mild Kink, Mild Language, OT3, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporter Laura Hollis always has the breaking news when it comes to Silas City's favorite crime-fighting duo. What she doesn't always have is her best friends at her side when she wants them there.<br/>Little does she know, those two facts are more related than she might think.</p><hr/><p>femslash100 challenge #353: Disguise.</p><hr/><p>OTPPrompts Prompt: Person A is a superhero, as is Person B, and person C is a reporter who A and B are both crushing on. A and B are always working together to beat the villains while competing with each other to see who can impress C more.</p><hr/><p>Carmilla Countdown Day Two: AU or Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	who dares cut the devil down?

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many AUs and crossovers I want to write...but I've had this one in mind for a while and then I watched a [super Daredevil video](https://youtu.be/ZyXpIjmIB38) yesterday that convinced me that the Superheroines&Reporter!AU was the right one for today. (As always, feel free to request any that you want me to write!
> 
> This will have more pieces ;) If I finish more today, I will post those as well, but since I'm using femslash100 prompts I'm keeping the pieces all short anyway so I didn't feel the need to wait until I'd written more.

“I cannot _believe_ your attraction to superheroes. Gotta be some kinda weird fetish or some shit,” groans LaFontaine, pretending to read Laura's most recent front page feature about her heroes’ latest success.

“It’s not _weird,_ LaFontaine! They’re…superheroes! They save the city! How is being attracted to them weird?”

“Well, even if wanting to _fuck_ them's not weird, the fact that they seem to follow you still is.”

Laura gulps down her coffee and shrugs. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?” they ask mockingly. “Since when do you say _perhaps_?” 

“It’s a word, jeez! I write professionally, I can branch out,” Laura moans, slipping her jacket on clumsily before grabbing her things and saluting LaFontaine goodbye.

+

"You should go with her," Danny suggests as Carmilla shovels cereal into her mouth. 

"So you can put on a performance and play the hero in sparkly leggings? I don't think so," Carmilla scoffs.

"One of us should go with her, and we still need to corner Reich before the party's over."

"We're a _team,_ wolfgirl. Teams work _together._ I'll ask Perry to go with her."

+

"I'm _sure_ it's something pressing, Laur," Perry says when they arrive, maternally patting her back. Still, Laura has to fight her pout in order to question the gallery owner. 

As soon as he realizes that it's _her_ byline accompanying the Post's coverage of the city's dynamic duo, he becomes strangely tense, making Laura certain something's awry here. 

+

Alley Cat and Crimson Howl show themselves not twenty minutes later, and confirm her suspicion.


End file.
